


Sweetheart

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Dragons, F/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: I adore this little yellow dragon sweetie.Hope you enjoy it!Yona of the Dawn and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Zeno.
Relationships: Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Sweetheart

**S**topping to rest beside a stream, you were very surprised to encounter the Princess Yona, the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch.  
**W**andering around the countryside as a traveler, you felt a bit out of place amidst the antics of the friends.  
**E**ncouraged to see you smile, Zeno was immediately taken with this new shy, solemn girl.   
**E**ccentric but happy, you accept the friendship of the strangle group of friends and the invitation to come along with them.   
**T**raveling with the group, you found yourself drifting towards the cheerful yellow dragon.  
**H**eartbroken in secret after the death of Kaya, Zeno had never thought he would love like that again but you were proving him wrong.  
**E**merging feelings had also began blooming for you, but you were unsure how the immortal yellow dragon would react.  
**A**nxiety over these feelings had led you to withdraw into a secretive shell of your formal self, and had distressed Zeno to no end.  
**R**acing away from an ambush with Princess Yona, Zeno burst from the shadows and beat them all with his dragon powers.  
**T**ransformed by the dragon scales, Zeno feared this would be the break in your relationship, but you gathered up your courage for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this little yellow dragon sweetie.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Yona of the Dawn and all characters do not belong to me.  
The idea does belong to me.  
You belong to Zeno.


End file.
